livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Dolgrin Truddiggun (Possum)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 3 Experience: 4,570 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 41 = + CON (3*3) + FC (03) + Toughness(03) (Fighter) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +1* = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +3 = (03) CMB: +6 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (03) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +7 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (03) + Cloak (01**) Reflex: +3 = (01) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Cloak (01**) Will: +4^ = (01) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Cloak (01**) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = additional +2 to initiative while underground ** = Cloak of Resistance ^ = additional +1 to Will saves vs. Fear from Bravery Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greataxe (MW): Attack: +8 = (3) + STR (3) + W.Focus (1) + MW (1) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Weapon Focus (Greataxe) Warhammer: Attack: +6 = (3) + Str (3) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3 Dagger: Attack: +6 = [BAB (3) + STR (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2. Dagger (thrown): Attack: +4 = [BAB (3) + DEX (1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2. Special: Range Increment 10' Light Crossbow: Attack: +4 = [BAB (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 80' Dwarven Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 HP taken thrice) Defensive Training: +4 Dodge AC vs. Giants Greed: +2 Appraise against mundane objects w/ precious metals or gemstones Hatred: +1 attack vs. orcs & goblinoids Hardy: +2 vs. poisons, spells or spell-like abilities Stability: +4 CMD vs. bullrush or trip Stonecunning: +2 percep. on stone stuff Slow and Steady: Movement never reduced due to armor/encumbrance Class Features Fighter 3 Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial and "Dwarven" Weapons, All armor and shields (including tower). Bravery +1: Bonus on Will saves against fear Armor Training 1 Feats Toughness (Level 1): +3 HP, additional +1 at 4th level and beyond Weapon Focus: Greataxe (Fighter 1): +1 on attacks with greataxes. Power Attack (Fighter 2): -1 to attack to get +2 bonus to damage (+3 w/ two handed weapons) Quick Draw (Level 3): Draw Weapon as a free action Traits Tunnel Fighter (Race): +2 trait to init and +1 crit damage (multiplied) while underground. (APG p.331) Courageous (Combat): +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects (APG p.328) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (0))/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Fighter 3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 * 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -4 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 * -1 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 5 3 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 3 1 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 2 0 * 2 +0 Swim -1 0 * 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * = skills that are class skills without ranks spent yet. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Scale Mail Armor 50 gp 30 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1,000 gp 01 lb Greataxe (MW) 320 gp 12 lb Warhammer 12 gp 05 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb crossbow bolts (30/30) 3 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Spade 2 gp 8 lb Torch x3 .03 gp 3 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail Rations x7 4.5 gp 4 lb = Totals: 1,442.63 gp 87 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed items: (none) 0 gp Finances PP: 90 Initial character creation: 150 gp GP: 50 Earned on Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 gp SP: 11 Waking the Dead Earnings: 2,894.50 gp CP: 12 = Total Career Earnings: 5,238.35 gp Carried Inventory: -3,572.63 gp Consumed or Destroyed items: -0 = Coinage: 1,525.72 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 78 Height: 4'1 Weight: 185 Hair Color: Dark blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Light Appearance: Standing just over four feet and clad in scaled mail armor, Dolgrin wears his dark blond (nearly light brown) beard in braids. Demeanor: Somewhat gruff at first, those who are able to stand him for more than about a week tend to like Dolgrin. He speaks his mind a little too often and doesn't shy away from the truth--even when it'll get him in trouble. Background Dolgrin son of Truddig son of Dolgrin the Outcast was born three years before his grandfather's fall from grace. When his father was sent out of the community as beardless as he was as a babe, Truddig refused to rename his infant son. Growing up the descendent of an outcast wasn't that easy for Dolgrin, especially as he could never say his father's suspicions that his grandfather was ousted due to shady politics. Dolgrin grew into adulthood well, joining the city's milita and intending to bring great glory back to his house and his name. He also hoped and prayed that one day he would be able to clear his grandfather's name. When his second enlistment was up, Dolgrin bade his father, mother, brothers and sister farewell before setting out for the surface: looking for adventure and gold to help his family. He first sought after his grandfather, but found that old age and illness had found his namesake first. Disappointed, he set out on his own. Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge March 22, 2012 - July 16, 2012 XP Received: 2,054 Total XP 1,166 Encounter XP + 679 1st level Time XP + 209 2nd level Time XP Treasure Received: 2,193.85 Total GP 1442.85 Encounter GP + 582 first level Time GP + 209 second level Time GP - 40 GP share of party expenses Waking the Dead August 7, 2012 to December 29, 2012 XP Received: 2,516 Total XP 300 Encounter XP (at second) + 946 2nd level Time XP (86 days * 11 XP) + 400 Encounter XP (at third) + 870 3rd level Time XP (58 days * 15 XP) Treasure Received: 2,894.5 GP 962.5 Encounter GP + 946 2nd level Time GP (86 days * 11 GP) + 986 3rd level Time GP (58 days * 17 GP) Level Ups Level 2: June 27th, 2012 Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Power Attack w/ Fighter 2 Features: Bravery +1 HP: Max-2 Skill Pts: +2 = +2 (Class) +0 (Race) +2 (Old Total) = 4 (New Total) Taken in Kn Dungeoneering and Intimidate Level 3: November 1, 2012 Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: 0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Features: Amror Training 1 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +2 Taken in Intimidate and Perception Approvals *Approval (March 7th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (March 7th, 2012) (jkason) level 1 *Approval (June 28th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (November 9th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters